CODE: NUDIST
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: AU! How would the series change if Kadic was a nudist school!...I'll try to make this serious...I'll probably fail though...have I gone too far with this?
1. Chapter 1

CODE: NUDIST

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The outside of Kadic academy more or less meet Ulrich Sterns expectations

when his father Described it as a "punishment" school...or at least the

outside did. High concrete walls concealing the whole place(looked more like a

prison than a school)...but when he got inside...it looked like a perfectly

normal boarding school. Ulrich scratched his head in confusion...there was

no guard...the entrance was really easy to open...he didn't get it...

"Ulrich!? Your here! SQUEAL!" Ulrich rolled his eye's at the familiar voice.

Sissie delmas...his biggest fangirl since grade school. Ulrich sighed, best get

this out of the way as soon as possible. Ulrich turned around "Look sissie"-

But the words died in his throat. For it was sissie...but a naked sissie!

"What's the matter ulrich dear?" Said a mischievous sissie to a flustered ulrich.

"Wha- your- why"- Babble ulrich in disbelief. "Why am I naked?" Finished

Sissie with a teasing wink. "Well it would be pretty stupid of me to wear

clothes at a nudist school!" "Wha- I- Nudist school!? They have those!?"

Exclaimed ulrich. "Yep!" Admitted sissie cheerfully. "Oh and since you

apparently know nothing of our fine establishment. Here's a fun fact you might

find interesting." Sissie deliberately paused and took a deep breath to give

ulrich a better look at her form(much to his embarrassment).

"All new students are free to wear as they wish the first day. But come

tomorrow nudity is mandatory!" 'What!?" Exclaimed Ulrich. "You can't make

me do that! I have my rights!" Sissie giggled. "Actually, you don't. Your dad

signed away your rights when he applied you here! He says hello by the way!"

Ulrich just stared vacantly in disbelief. "I-I can't believe what I'm hearing!"

This was a new low even for his dad! Sissie gave ulrich another winky as she

turned around(making sure to give her rear a nice shake much to ulrich's

Horror/begrudging pleasure). "Well I'll see you tomorrow ulrich dear...every

little bit of you!" Oh, come on! Shouted Ulrich. There has to be some way to

get around that rule! Sissie gave him a coy look..."Well, there are a few

exceptions"- Ulrich felt hope rise in him. "-So I better get to my father the

principal quickly to make sure you have no access to them!" Cackled Sissie, as

she watched all hope ulrich had get crushed! Satisfied, sissie skipped away. Leaving ulrich to sulk...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**also, could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on my deviantart account.**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Be honest...did I go to far with this? review me if I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

CODE: NUDIST ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Ulrich felt like a deadman walking as he trudged gloomily down the hallway. He'd gotten into an hour long shouting match with his dad over the phone...

but in the end there was nothing ulrich could do...at the very least he would be here for 4 years. His dad seemed to believe that the humiliation would be the motivation he needed to skip grades...needless to say ulrich had his doubts...

As he neared his room he saw some students talking. One was a guy with blond hair and a purple spot wearing nothing but a towel. The other was a fully-dressed girl.

"Yeah, it's a little awkward the first couple weeks. But with the right guidance you'll fit in soon enough." The girl smiled. "Thank you Odd, I appreciate it. So you'll give me the tour?" Odd smiled. "Sure Heidi. If you'll just follow me-"

**YOINK!**

Shouted Sissie as she popped seemingly out of nowhere and swiped Odd's towel. Heidi immediately looked disappointed. And ulrich could clearly see why(or rather he had to squint to see it(that's how small were talking)).

Heidi snickered. "On second thought I think I'll take my chances by myself. You clearly have a "little" trouble of your own to deal with." Heidi said as she took a quick picture and walked away gigling. Embarrassed, odd glared at sissie.

"Seriously? You can't let me have one hour!?" Sissie chuckled. "Sorry, odd. But I couldn't resist giving ulrich a taste of what's in store for him tomorrow!" Before ulrich know what was happening, sissie was glomping him! Ulrich blushed. Sissie was a B****...but dang if she wasn't hot!

Sissie giggled. "I can feel your "appreciation" already! Can't wait for the birds eye view!" Sisie laughed as she skipped away, making sure to give ulrich a grand view of her rear(which no matter how hard he tried he couldn't look away!).

Odd sighed. "Let me guess: new kid?" Ulrich nodded. "Listen man isn't there some loop hole or something that allows me to get out of going naked?" Odd sighs. "Sorry man but sounds like sissie's gunning for you. So her dad the principal will make sure you have none of the usual alternate options...You'll still be allowed a towel...but as you've seen that's not really effective."

Ulrich groans. And Odd sympathetically pats him on the shoulder. "I've been there man...I thought coming here would be a dream come true...and in a way it still is! I get to see all the naked girls I want...unfortunately they can also see me." Ulrich said nothing he just sat there and sulked...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, hate me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

CODE: NUDIST ch. 3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _Thought Ulrich miserably. After sulking for awhile. He learned that Odd was going to be his roommate. Odd then seemed to make it his mission to help ulrich with his problem.

He explained that although he couldn't help him with getting around the "mandatory nudity" rule. He could help him get used to it!...He explained that although technically he was required to be naked tomorrow...he wouldn't have to actually leave his room for a week!

"So I'm thinking we take that time to get you ready for it! First we got you "okay" with being naked by yourself. Then around other guys. Eventually, we try to work up to girls!"

Ulrich mulled it around for a second...Then he groaned. "Well, it's the only plan I have. A terrible plan. But the only plan nonetheless."

It was a resigned ulrich that was lead to the boys locker room. "And your sure no one is in there? Asked a flustered Ulrich. Odd nodded. "Everyone should be in their beds by now. Don't worry. If I see anyone; I'll signal you."

Ulrich sighed. Thanked him. Took a deep breath and walked in. He decided to take odd's suggestion and take a shower first to prep himself. He strips, takes a quick 5 minute shower and steps out.

"Hey, you done with the shower!?" Shouts odd from behind the door. Ulrich shouts a confirmation. "Great! Listen I just remembered I left something in my locker that I'll need tomorrow! Since I'm assuming you don't want me in there with you right now. Could you be a pal and get for me."

Ulrich shrugs and agrees. Even just a guy seeing him naked was too much for him! So he listens to odds instructions; and finds the locker. He opens it, and he can see what looks like a folder. He reaches in and grabs it. Then he lifts it up-

click

suddenly the back of the locker flips around revealing a picture of a naked girl. Ulrich flushes. He already feels himself getting a stiffie-

**CLANG!**

Ulrich cries out in pain. He looks down and sees that the locker below this one had opened up. Causing a weird mechanism to trap his manhood...he was stuck.

Out of the corner of his eye. He sees odd taking his clothes and running from the room. "Odd, what the hell!?" Sorry man! Nothing personal! Sissie has the key to free you! She'll free you in the morning! Odd then tears the sign off the door...Revealing it to be the girls locker room! Odd leave's ulrich...swearing a blue stream...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, hate me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

CODE: NUDIST ch. 4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

After Ulrich had finished swearing...his situation really hit him hard...Fresh fear coursed through him like adrenaline, bringing a rush of jumbled thoughts. OW!-Oh-man-I'm-naked-OW!-why-is-this-happening-to-me-OW!-I'm-scared-OW!-Sissie-is-going-to-rape-me-I-just-know-it-OW!-so-many-other-girls-they'll-laugh-at-me-call-me-a-freak-or-weirdo-OW!-and-on-OW!-top-of-OW!-my-OW!-stiffie-OW!-is-OW!-caught-in-a-f******-beartrap!-OW!-GAH!-this-hurts-so-much!-OW!-God-help-me-please!

Every attempt to wiggle himself free meet with agony, and because of how he was clamped he couldn't even get his stiffie to relax! He couldn't sit down! His legs were getting sleepy! He was getting sleepy! He was tired! Ulrich was crying now! He couldn't help it! He was in so much pain!...He was getting light-headed...he was getting even sleepier now...his leg were failing him! He was seeing spots on the side of his vision! His wang felt like it was about to be ripped off-

-And then God sent an angel...Ulrich saw the beautiful creature come to him...she answered his prayers and freed him...prepared him...clothed him...whispered to him how to further free himself...gave him something...set him down...and then he knew no more...

…...

When he woke up he found himself outside the office on a bench with a file in his hands. Thankfully he was also dressed in shorts. Not knowing what else to do, he handed the file in. After a couple minutes, they reported back to him. Telling him that his request to wear shorts under statue 121 had passed.

Dipper couldn't help but give out a whoop of joy! The angel had saved him! Triumphantly he ran through the still empty halls back to his room. When he entered, he saw Odd asleep. Ulrich smiled as he cracked his knuckles! Now to get even!

Odd was rudely waken from his dream to find himself dangling naked from their 2nd story window! Ulrich grasped his ankles and smiled. "I'm in a surprisingly good mood, so I'll give you one chance to give me a reason why I shouldn't drop you."

Odd paled but quickly shouted: "Because of Yumi! I'm assuming she's why your in such a good mood!" Ulrich gave him a weird look. "Yumi? Who's Yumi?"

And so Odd explained after leaving him, he felt guilty(Sissie never mentioned a bear trap!). So he sought out Yumi Ishiyami: the strongest, prettiest girl on campus. More importantly she's the only one who's managed to figure out a way to allow herself to be clothed even when sissie forbids it!

Ulrich was especially mortified now! Not only had a cute girl seen him naked...he'd said some things to her when he thought she was an angel...Oh, man...this was so embarrassing...Still she had helped him out...and Odd had sent her to him...So maybe he at least owed him enough to not drop him.

Ulrich lifted Odd back in. "Alright, were good...but your on thin ice; you got me?" Odd nods frantically...then he gets a curious look on his face. "If you don't mind me asking...what did you choose?" Ulrich gave him a weird look. "Choose? What are you talking about?" Odd gestures to his shorts. "Why, your inappropriate tattoo, of course! That's pretty much the only way you'll be allowed clothes!"

Ulrich turned deathly pale. Suddenly, not caring that Odd was there. He yanked down his shorts to examine himself...The first thing he noticed was that this 'Yumi' had shaved him bare 'down there'! And that wasn't even the worst thing! For on both his butt cheeks, both his testicles, and both sides of his wang...The same message was **permanently **tattooed:

**Property of Yumi Ishiyami**

**So **** OFF!**

…...

Meanwhile, on the other side of the campus a Japanese girl was just then waking up-

**GAAAAHHHHHH!**

It would later be called, 'the scream heard round the campus'. Yumi couldn't help but blush.

_Grandma, you had better be right about this..._

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Love me, hate me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

CODE: NUDIST ch. 5 

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

... 

"Honestly, had I know you had a whooper that huge I wouldn't have felt so sorry for you!" Huffed an annoyed Odd.

Ulrich shushed him, the last thing he needed right now was attention! All around him were beautiful naked girls...oh, and guys too...but who cares about them? He was trying very hard to ignore the girls...theses shorts weren't exactly made big...the last thing he needed right now was to 'up periscope'-

"Oh, Ulrich dear!" Speak of the devil...

Before Ulrich could do anything, Sissie gloomped him. The feel of her amazing body...it was-

Suddenly, he heard a lot of laughter , catcalls, and 'hope he doesn't poke an eye out with that thing'. To his horror, he saw that his manhood was ragging something fierce!

"Come on Ulrich-dear, don't be shy. You've seen mine, now show me yours" she starts to pull his shorts down-

Quickly Ulrich pushed her away and ran for it. Fortunately, Sissie didn't put up too much of a fight...she was too stunned by rage. She might not have seen much of Ulrich...but she'd seen enough to know- 

_Your a dead woman Yumi..._

... 

Ulrich panted...he'd run pretty far...no one else is around. Ulrich sighed...he'd gone out hoping to give Yumi a piece of his mind...now he just wanted to go back to his room and relax...

He pushed a button on the elevator- 

**ZAP!**

Ulrich screamed out in pain as the button zapped him, he sucked his thumb as the door opened. He quickly walked forward- 

**SLAM!**

**CRUNCH!**

-Only for the elvator doors to randomly slam together onto his genitals...Ulrich's scream could be heard throughout the school...

"We really need to stop meeting like this." Said a familiar voice. Through his tear-stained eyes Ulrich, turned and beheld a smirking Yumi Ishiyama... 

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED? 

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **  
**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
